


Lost and Found

by Wolfs_Rain_2017



Series: Wolfs One-Shots [2]
Category: Original Work, Sea of Dreams - C.L. Bevill, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: A Merge of Sea of Dreams and Walking Dead Game, Companion is the only one with a name, F/M, Fantasy Animals, Gender less Reader, Major Disaster, Sorry Walking Dead fans, no Zombie, post-apocolypse, scavenging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfs_Rain_2017/pseuds/Wolfs_Rain_2017
Summary: What is life, but a fragment of your memory. What you recall, what you did during your lifetime.A journey, from the moment you are born, until the day you die…





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> This was a work I did for my college English class. Basically just a random one-shot.

_What is life, but a fragment of your memory. What you recall, what you did during your lifetime._

_A journey, from the moment you are born, until the day you die…_

 

* * *

 

 

I wake up in a cold sweat.

Another nightmare.

There hasn’t been a day when I haven’t had one. It’s always the same one, too. Me, running from the various monsters that now occupy the land. And just before they catch me, I wake up.

I sit up in bed, the mattress creaking beneath my weight as I rub my eyes.

It’s only been a few months since it happened. Everything changed so quickly.

_I was just about to reach for the handle of my car when I stopped. A sick feeling rolling over me. I couldn’t explain it; I HAD to get back inside. I dropped all of my belongings and bolted for the front door. Scrambling to get the key in the lock. Every nerve of my being was screaming at me to get back inside. I finally unlocked the door, and just as it shut, a light filled the house, and the earth started to shake. For 7 days I stayed trapped inside the safety of my house. While the earth continued to tremble, other phenomenon’s tore up the land beneath me. When the earth had finally settled, I ventured outside…_

_I had no recognition of the city that once was. Skyscrapers had chunks ripped out of them. Roads were scarred with large cracks. Houses were turned to rubble. And there was no one in sight._

Washing my face in the sink, I thought back to how I figured it out; that the world I once knew was gone. And would probably never come back. A depressing thought, I have been alone since the beginning. Even before the world turned to ruin. My parents died just before my 20th birthday. Though I suppose I was grateful of this fact, at least they wouldn’t have to see what happened to their favourite city. The only things that proved they existed were the photos on the walls, the ugly curtain that my mother chose to use, despite my father objections. Even my father’s possessions of clocks that he liked to take apart and build miniature figures with the gears.

While the house itself held together during the quakes, there was evidence of damage around the house. Small cracks on the walls, dinner plates smashed to pieces on the ground.

In response to the thought of food, my stomach growled. I was running low on food again, so I would have to go out again.

I grabbed my father’s old hunting knife and a large bag to carry with me, also grabbing my coat. Since the incident, the weather fluctuated between cold and hot, wind and rain. It could be seemingly random however, I had noticed a slight pattern. So it would be relatively cold for the next day and a half. Perfect weather for scavenging.

Shutting the door behind me I walked out into the cold, my breath fogging up the space in front of me.

“Here we go.” I said talking to myself. I set off down the trail that leads up to my home. My destination was a small convenience store that I had found during my recent travels around the now unrecognisable streets that was once my home. It wasn’t far, a few blocks at most.

I let my guard down and started humming; it wasn’t until I heard a garbled growl that I finally noticed him. Standing in front of me was the large, dirty creature. Being about the size of a Doberman, he/she/it - I suppose it didn’t really matter now, but I like to think that it was a male – was a mix between many different creatures. The eyes and head of a cat, dog paws with sharp claws, the dirty tortoise-shell coloured fur morphing into large bird feathers near the base of the tail, the tail itself was shaggy and adorning the head were two small ram horns on either side of its head. I had met this creature the first time I had to go out searching for food.  Dimetri – meaning ‘from the earth’- was one of the few creatures I had encountered that didn’t seem to be hostile toward me.

“Hey there, boy. You ready to go again?” Dimetri growled, his tail flicking from side to side. Although I didn’t exactly ‘own’ Dimetri, he seemed to like coming with me when I went out. I didn’t mind, in fact he often helped me find food that was still fresh. I liked to think of him as a guard dog, too.

I walked past Dimetri and he fell into step with me as we made our way to the convenience store. Walking into the store with Dimetri in my wake, I headed of for the canned food isle. As I was packing my bag with various canned food and other non-perishable food, Dimetri, who had been sniffing around the store growled. While most of the creatures came out at night there were still a few, like Dimetri, who wondered around during the day. Suddenly there was an ear-piercing scream.

“What the-?” before I had time to register, Dimetri ran outside. “Hey wait up!” picking up the bag of food, I ran outside too. Confronting the scene, I found myself in a state of wonder and confusion.

A young girl, probably about the age of 12-13 was backing away from what I named the “were-rabbit”, a creature which was between a rabbit and a type of big cat and about the size of a small car, the white muzzle full of sharp jagged teeth was covered in dried blood from the last thing it hunted, and it seemed like this girl was the next thing on the menu. The first human being I had seen in months was about to be eaten right before my eyes. Without thinking I dropped the bag of food and whipped out the large hunting knife from my belt. Running in front of the young girl I faced the monster. One large paw swiped at me, dodging this, the creature took the opportunity to lunge at me, jaws wide open catching me around the waist, I cried out as the creature lifted me off the ground, the large teeth sinking into my skin. Then, rearing its head it slammed me back into he ground again, my breath leaving my lungs and my eyes blurring from the sudden shock. I lay there dazed for a few moments, the girl screamed again as the creature loomed over me. Before the creature could take another bite at me, Dimetri slammed his body into the beast toppling it over. I knew this was the last chance we had. Stumbling to my feet again, my hand turning white as I gripped the knife tighter. Walking over to the creature that was now on it back as Dimetri held it by the throat, as I lifted the knife over my head, a feeling of sadness washed over me, I had never liked killing animals, even when my dad tried to take me hunting. Shaking my head I grimaced as I brought the knife down. The loud “ _thunk_ ” reverberating from both my arms. The creature struggled for a few moments before growing quiet. I sat there as my breathing calmed down; the adrenaline making my heart pound.

“Is… is it dead?” a small voice spoke up, turning my head, I looked at the girl in fascination. _How had she survived all this time?_

“Yeah, it’s dead.” I said standing up and walking over to her. She was a small thing; black wavy hair, light brown skin, and even more surprising were her eyes, a bright sky blue. “What about you? Are you okay?” _She must be freezing._ I said to myself as I looked over her for injuries, the clothing that she was wearing were light and thin.

“I think s-so” her voice was small and frail, and she was shaking like a leaf. “Just c-cold” hearing this I slid off my jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

“And now?” she looked up at me before smiling widely.

“Better! Thank you! You know, you remind me a lot of my da-” she cut herself, looking like she was going to cry. “Never mind it’s nothing” _Something must have happened, then._ Her brooding was cut short when her stomach growled loudly. Being so unexpected I laughed.

“Well then, are you hungry?” I asked still snickering.

“That’s not funny!” she shouted standing up to her full height, which was about up to stomach. “Stop laughing at me! It’s not fair I haven’t eaten for days! I don’t even know who you-” she stumbled slightly before falling to her knees. I caught her before she hit her head. I guess fatigue had finally caught up with her. Picking her up I looked at Dimetri, who had been watching the entire thing.

“So what do you think? Should I take her home?” Dimetri huffed at me and started walking away. “Hey! Hold on, you’re not going to help me?” stopping, the four legged creature looked back at me like I was an idiot, then continued to walk to the bag of food that I had dropped earlier, picking it up by the handle Dimetri looked back at me again before heading in the direction of my home. I shook my head as I adjusted my hold on the girl and walked after the animal. I had many questions running around in my mind as we walked to the house.

_Who is she?_

_How did she get here?_

And more importantly…..

_Where will my journey take me now?_

 


End file.
